Drive
by Dorrica
Summary: He drove her crazy and made her blood boil in a way that his brothers didn't. Everything about him made the Powerpuff want to take him by his hair and throw him against a brick wall. But he still gave her a purpose; that much she could appreciate.


**Title:** Drive  
**Author:** Dorri  
**Summary:** He drove her crazy and made her blood boil in a way that his brothers didn't. Everything about him made the Powerpuff want to take him by his hair and throw him against a brick wall. But he still gave her a purpose; that much she could appreciate.  
**Rating:** K+ (for brief language and violence)  
**Disclaimer: **The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Cartoon Network and were created by Craig McCracken

* * *

**Drive**

Buttercup and her sisters each flew off in different directions to scan the city as they always did before turning in for the night. The raven-haired Powerpuff vaguely remembered when she was five years old and how their curfew had been seven thirty. She had always hated it. Now at fourteen, she and her sisters were expected in at nine thirty. Blossom and Bubbles never complained much, but no matter what time the Professor scheduled for them to be home, it was always just too early for the rambunctious Buttercup, whose energy never seemed to deplete.

Buttercup glanced at her wrist watch, growling as she saw the time creep closer and closer to her curfew. Most of the crime really didn't even begin to take place until this time. The Professor made exceptions for the more serious emergencies, of course. Burglaries and bank robberies were left to the police to handle after curfew, but things like monster attacks and Mojo Jojo were the few exceptions. These were things the police alone could not handle.

"Hmmm…nothing," the Powerpuff said in disappointment, hoping she could at least get one last crime busting in before having to go home. "Dang," she said, crossing her arms. Seeing nothing of interest, she figured she should probably head back in search of her sisters, but her supersonic hearing managed to pick up what sounded like a strange banging sound several hundred yards away. She quickly flew off in the direction of the noise, her green eyes darting from one direction to the other. "What the…?" she said when she noticed a figure down below throwing punch after punch to a soda machine. "Hey!" she yelled as she touched down behind the figure. Once she was up close with the figure it didn't take her but a second to see it was a Rowdyruff. Strangely, he was alone. There was no telling where his brothers might have been, or what they were up to. Hopefully Blossom and Bubbles would put a stop to what ever trouble they may have been causing.

"'Sup, Buttercunt," the teen said, barely acknowledging her as he gave another jab with his elbow to the helpless machine. He grinned when a soda shot out of the slot and landed in his fingerless hand with ease. Buttercup, trying to ignore the nasty insult, stepped towards the boy.

"Are you so petty that you can't even shell out fifty cents for a soda?" she spat, crossing her arms. There was a loud hiss and clicking sound as the soda was opened.

"Don't get your bra in a knot," the boy said casually, taking a sip. "It's just a soda."

"Where's your idiot brothers?"

The Ruff snorted. "Hey, there's one thing you and I can agree on. They _are_ idiots, aren't they?" The teen finished off the soda with one final gulp and let the can fall to the ground before stomping on it. "Hell knows where they're at. Hopefully they're doing something useful like stealing a pizza. I'm starving." The teen finally turned around completely to stare at the Puff. "So, toots, we gunna fight, or what? I could use a little exercise."

"I don't have time to mess with the likes of you."

"So in other words you're too much of a wimp, right? Guess I can't expect much from a skirt."

Before the boy could blink he felt a painful blow to his left side, sending him flying through the air a few feet before skidding across the sidewalk. As he managed to stumble to his feet he felt a hand grab the front of his hoodie. "I don't even like skirts," Buttercup said fiercely before throwing a punch to his face.

After feeling around with his tongue to make sure he had all his teeth, the Rowdyruff grinned at the enraged Buttercup. "But I'd bet you'd like to date one, wouldn't ya?"

"How'd _you _like to have a date with the pavement?"

Buttercup turned and flung the other teen out into the street where he barely managed to dodge a passing bus. He was up on his feet again and took off into the air several feet above the passing traffic. "Not bad for a sissy girl," he said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Couldn't he ever say anything original?

Buttercup took to the air as well, prepared for anything the other teen was planning to throw at her. "Hurry up!" she yelled. "I ain't got all night!"

With that the boy came at her at full speed, ramming into her and easily knocking the wind out of her. They slammed into the brick building behind them, Buttercup becoming imbedded into the wall. The Ruff took the opportunity and unleashed punch after punch upon the Puff's body. "Had enough?" he said smugly after the thirtieth punch. Buttercup glared into his piercing red eyes before sending a swift kick to his lower region, grinning in satisfaction when he doubled over in pain.

"Not so hot now, are you?"

"You…bitch," the other teen managed to say through the intense pain.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Now seething with rage, the Rowdyruff grabbed Buttercup by the collar of her shirt and yanked her out of the large crater in the wall. He flew higher into the air, while keeping a strong hold on the Powerpuff, though she tried to break that hold. He tossed her like a baseball and she landed hard onto the roof of the building directly below them. Before even giving her a chance to lift her head, he gathered a yellow orb of energy in his hand and threw it at her, grinning as it exploded on impact.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Buttercup floated out of the large hole created from the blast, her clothes torn slightly and her hair a mess.

"I gotta admit, you're way more fun to fight with than Blossom. She doesn't like charging right into a fight, but you do. I like that."

"You're too kind," Buttercup spat. "Now get over here so I can beat the crap out of you!" She charged at the other teen, ready for another go at him. Her eyes widened as she saw him unleash another ball of energy her way. She managed to get out of the path of this one, but in the short amount of time she had taken to get out of the way of the attack, the Ruff had already taken off.

"Check ya later, toots!" she heard him yell. She saw the bright streak of red in the sky slowly fade away, and she was left hovering in midair, battered and bruised.

"Coward!" she yelled after him, but he didn't return, and she didn't pursue him. She knew she'd see him again sooner or later. "I hate him," she mumbled. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

It was easy to see why he annoyed her more than his brothers. He was the cockiest of the group, and his sexist attitude never seemed to fade. No matter how many hits she managed to land, he always went on to say how much stronger than her he was. It made no difference to him how badly he was beaten. He was always the winner, even if he lost.

Ironically enough, it was these very reasons that Buttercup looked forward to seeing him again. She was always so eager for that moment to show him and his brothers she wasn't weak and that she could easily knock their teeth out with little to no effort. Of course they never admitted to this, but it made no difference to her.

This was one thing she respected about the Rowdyruff Boys, and Brick especially. Every time she left a battle, regardless of who was considered the winner, she always went home feeling stronger and more confident in herself. She had always taken pride in her fighting, and Brick was one of her few enemies who made her strive to be better. He was her driving force.

"I'll see you next time, jerk," she said quietly, cracking a small smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's right, boys and girls. Dorri has gone completely insane! DUR HUR HUR!1!1 Me? Writing a RRB/PPG fanfic that's NOT a parody? Why yes, if you look outside, you'll probably see pigs flying :D Why did I write this? I have no fucking clue. I think I was just experimenting, and as you can see there was nothing really romantic about this fanfic. It was more of a respect and appreciation for the enemy type thing, so please put your clubs and pitchforks away.


End file.
